Cocoabean
Cocoabean is a 17 year old Wiki Guardian (a higher state of user but lower than rollbacks) who is featured in the upcoming user fan fics The Bleak Future and Katarina's Days. Personality Before all of the strife in Wikia, Cocoabean was a happy and funny young girl. She always hung out with friends in the Chat Bar and played around. She skipped Orange Star High frequently (always on Friday) and never got caught. She hates school and loves chocolate. She is very shy to new people she meets in the Chat Bar and hates perverts. After the catastrophe, Cocoabean has changed rapidly. She is a very quiet person and is prone to outbursts. She is highly overprotective of her friends. She is still tough and still loves chocolate. When she learns there are Dragon Balls in real life (Earth) she turns back to her old self, and is shocked to meet her real life counterpart. History Cocoabean was born seventeen years ago in 1500 Age. She played often with friends and always stranded off into the woods as a baby. When a hybrid saiyan killed her parents, she went super saiyan at the age of 9, and killed him. She ran off to Wikia after living in four years of homelessness. When she was in Wikia, she met new people everywhere. She discovered that she had an innate abillity to be social. She stayed in the Chat Bar for hours at a time, but when she had to go to her boyfriend, she'd leave. Cocoabean had fun times in wikia. PTSN has released trolls from BAN, such as CommunityCentral(CC), Anon Trolls, Tien09 and the troll in training; Supervegito21. They wreak havoc on Wikia, leaving many admins, guardians and users dead and founders kidnapped. Wikia staff was often tortured, and the founder of Wikia is missing. Cocoabean has lost many friends and attempts to make war with the trolls. Apperance Cocoabean is a beautiful young girl. She is a saiyan, but due to a genetic mutation, she has brown eyes and brown hair instead of black hair and black eyes. She wears a green, yellow and purple kimono and black boots. In the end of The Bleak Future, she cut her hair to Videl's length and wears a green shirt with blue leggings and red boots. Attacks/Forms =Attacks= *Bing Bang Bam- Three red ki blasts are fired at the opponent and explodes on impact. *Kamehameha- Learned from wikia training. *Spit Fire- A green sneeze or green spit burning the opponent. *Bukujutsu- Flight. *Saiyan Strength- An attack where Cocoabean beats you up and fires a ki blast, killing you. *Originality- Cocoa grabs two chocolate bars, charges them with red ki energy, and fires them at her opponent. *Full Power Energy Volley- Cocoa fires multiple red ki blasts, showcasing her full power. =Forms= *Super Saiyan- Reached at age 9 due to a hybrid saiyan killing her parents. She appears with yellow spiked hair but due to her mutation, she has red eyes with the form. *Super Saiyan 2- Reached when PTSN killed REDACTED. She appears with yellow spiked hair and red eyes. *Chocolate- It's later discovered that Cocoa is a REDACTED, letting her access a form that amplifies her strength by 130x. There is no change in appearance. Category:Characters made by Cocoabean Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Page created by Cocoabean Category:Females Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:The Bleak Future Category:User Character